Mocha
by Herochick007
Summary: Prince James sneaks out for a cup of coffee, something sweet, and finds something even better. This is a secret santa present for owlwayssandforever. Royalty AU! Jily fluff!


**A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, I promise. **

**This is for Gen (**owlwayssandforever**) **

**from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**I hope you love this, Gen. I was inspired by Royalty AU and Coffee shop (AU) Enjoy!**

**Word Count- 4315**

Lily watched the door of the small coffee shop swing open triggering the green bell attached to it. It was early morning and the shop had only been open an hour. Most of the regulars had come and gone already, each clutching their hot cups shivering as they stepped back out into the cold. She glanced at the person who had entered and realized, that although he looked familiar, she couldn't remember his name.

"Good morning!" she called out. She set down the rag she'd been using to clean the counter and walked over to the register. "What can I make for you today?"

"Um, I'm not sure, what do you recommend?" he asked after a moment. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones.

"What are you in the mood for? Something sweet? We've got some new biscuits in, gingerbread?"

"Not my thing, can you make like a coffee, but with chocolate?"

"A mocha? Sure, did you want whipped cream on top?"

"That's an option?" he asked sounding surprised. She nearly giggled.

"Yes, it is, so is chocolate or caramel drizzle over the top," she replied getting started on the mocha.

"Chocolate drizzle too, then," he answered. Lily was still trying to figure out where she had seen him before as she made his drink. She was certain he'd never come into the shop before. He hadn't gone to school with her.

No, she had to have seen him somewhere else, but where?

"Here you go, a mocha with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle." She set the drink in a cup sleeve and handed it to him. Her fingertips brushed against his and she felt her face flush.

"Thank you, I'm James by the way."

"Lily," she replied pointing to her name badge. "I swear, I've seen you somewhere before. Have we met?"

"I don't think so, Lily. My family... tends to run in different circles than most people. Perhaps on the telly?"

"On the telly? Why would - " Lily's mouth fell open as her brain connected the pieces. "You're Prince James," she whispered glad the coffee shop was empty at the moment.

"The one and only," James stated tipping his head at Lily. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, not in the palace?"

"It only just now crossed my mind," she said after a moment. Prince James was here, in her shop! She knew there was no way her friends, Marlene and Dorcas, would believe this.

"See, the royal cook has certain... ideas about what a handsome prince like myself should be drinking."

"Tea?" Lily asked remembering how King Fleamont had a weekly special about which teas he preferred.

"Exactly. So, coffee is a bad word in her book, and she would never, ever, put chocolate into it, much too childlike for an adult member of the royal family."

"I'm guessing your father likes her cooking?"Lily asked leaning against the counter.

"Exactly. So, I wanted something different and I was tired of sitting in the palace trying to ignore the mountain of fan mail that keeps building up. Apparently because I'm of marrying age, every girl in this country wants my hand. I really need to hire a secretary to do that, don't I?"

"I wouldn't know," Lily said, her heart pounding in her chest. The idea of working near James every day sent shocks up and down her spine. She could smell his cologne, and the spicy scent was nearly intoxicating.

"You any good at answering fan mail? Letting down my admiring public because I won't just marry the first pretty face I see? " James asked.

"I've never done it before," Lily answered truthfully.

"Want to work for a prince?"

"Me, work for you?"

"Sure, you're the first person who hasn't fawned all over me since I left the palace this morning. We seem get to along well enough. You're not secretly plotting to kill me are you?" James asked raising an eyebrow causing Lily's heart to skip a beat.

"No, I'm not plotting to kill you? What is that a thing?"

"Of course! I'm a prince, people want me dead, well, mainly they want my parents dead, but still, you never know. So, what do you say, Lily? Want to work for me, leave the coffee shop behind? Wait, do you own this shop?" James asked. Lily laughed.

"No, no I don't own it. I just work here. So, you're serious about the job offer, James?"

"Yes, I am. You could start right now if you'd like?"

"Can't leave the shop unattended. Tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll let the guard at the gate know you're coming. I'll see you tomorrow, Lily flower, and thank you," he held up the coffee, nodded to her, and walked out the door causing the little green bell to ring again. Lily stared at the door, sighing in an emotion she couldn't quite define. It was a mix of awe, amazement, and maybe, just a little bit of attraction.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLLLJLJJLJLJLLJLLJ

Lily paused, staring at the gate. She had spent all morning stressing about James. First, she had no idea what to wear. What does one wear to work for a prince, a real life prince? She'd settled on a navy skirt and light blue blouse. She'd pleated her hair and tied it back.

Second, part of her was terrified that it had all be some sort of cruel joke. She'd done some research on Prince James after he'd left. He was known as a bit of a clown, playing pranks, cracking jokes to the media. She could see why he had girls lining up to marry him. He was charming, kind of cute, and the fact he was a prince didn't hurt things.

She knew a fair amount of girls who dreamed of being princesses. She'd never had that dream, never wanted to waltz across the ballroom in a fluffy, frilly dress. No, she'd always been a bit more practical in her dreams; a nice house, maybe a small family, nothing too extravagant. Now, now she was standing outside the palace waiting to start her job for Prince James.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans. Prince James said to expect me?" Lily said hoping the guard wouldn't laugh in her face.

"Of course, Miss Evans. Right this way, go straight through that door. He's expecting you."

"Thank you," Lily said giving the guard a smile. She followed his directions and found herself standing in a large foyer. The walls were white and gold. There was a large staircase against the left wall. The banister had been painted gold and the stairs carpeted in red. Red and gold were the colors of the royal family.

"Lily! There you are, great! I thought you might not show up," James exclaimed walking down the staircase.

"I almost didn't. I read about some of the pranks you and Sirius Black pulled a few months ago."

"That was in the past, before Sirius' father shipped him off to military school. Now, let me give you the grand tour. This is the gold foyer. Through this door is the red foyer. This door leads to the kitchens. Don't expect a mocha there," James laughed causing Lily to smile. There was something about him that just put her completely at ease.

"Right this way, up these stupidly carpeted stairs to the left is my wing. My parents have the right wing. Want to meet them?"

"Really?"

"Of course, you're going to be coming and going, might as well let them see you before they start interrogating you about who you are and why you're in my wing of the palace. Wouldn't want them to think I'd finally decided to settle down, you know."

Lily nodded.

"I would love to meet your parents," Lily said once she got over the shock of meeting the king and queen.

"This way then," James said bounding up the stairs. Lily followed him, quickly trying to keep up.

"Mum, Dad, I've got someone for you to meet!" James called. Lily watched as the king and queen walked out of separate rooms. Both of them stared at her.

"This is Lily Evans. I've hired her to be my secretary," James stated.

"Pleased to meet you, your highnesses," Lily said bowing slightly. King Fleamont laughed.

"She's perfect for you, James. Polite, clean, not blowing things up," he said flashing a smile at Lily. She returned it uneasily.

"Darling, why do you need a secretary?"

"Fan mail, Mum, fan mail. Every girl in England wants to be my wife, and this way, I don't have to let a single one down myself."

"Lily, dear, please read the letters before you dismiss the girls, our James is a bit of wild card,but I'm certain the right girl is out there. He just needs a little prodding in the right direction."

"Yes, Queen Mum," Lily responded.

"And now I'll be showing her to my rooms. I'll see you later," James said ushering Lily towards his side of the palace.

"They seem nice," Lily said once they were out of earshot.

"Mum's been trying to set me up since forever. Now, maybe with you pretending to be looking at the potential women, she'll bugger off a bit. Here we are. This is my study, you'll be working in here. That stack over there," James gestured a large stack of envelopes. Lily's eyes widened. There had to be over a hundred letters.

"If you need anything, just ring that bell, it rings throughout the palace."

"And what will you be doing?" Lily asked curious despite herself.

"This and that, you know, prince things, have fun, Lily. I'll see you at lunch," James stated leaving Lily to her work. She watched him leave the room and couldn't help but notice how nice his arse looked in those slacks.

She picked up the first letter and read it quickly. As James had said, it was someone looking for a marriage proposal. Lily sighed and penned a polite, yet direct, decline. The rest of the letters were pretty much the same.

Girls who wanted to marry Prince James, either because they thought he was hot, because they, or more likely their parents, wanted an alliance with England, or because of a reason they never actually said. One, a Princess Bellatrix, said she was only interested in being the power behind the throne. Lily rolled her eyes and penned a response in the negative. Lily was so busy responding and reading the letters that the hours seemed to fly by. She'd gotten about twenty or so done when James waltzed back into the room.

"Lunch time," he announced. "Come on, there's food in the dining room, unless you want to sneak out and get something else?" he suggested causing Lily to laugh. She realized no one else had ever made her laugh this much. It was just part of James' charm.

"The dining room is fine for today," she answered allowing James to escort her. He opened the door for her and pulled out her chair. She felt her face blush slightly. She'd been on dates where she'd never been treated so nicely. She knew it was just part of James being raised royal, but to her, it still felt special. Lunch was just her and James. The king and queen were otherwise occupied.

"We don't often eat as a family, except for dinner," James explained.

Lunch finally ended with James balancing several pieces of fruit on his head. They only fell when Lily's laughter made James laugh as well.

"See, you think I'm funny, at least," James commented as Lily helped a servant pick up the fruit. She tossed James an apple.

"Maybe a little," she said pretending to to find him hilarious.

"How are the letters going?" he asked as the pair headed back towards the study.

"Slowly. There's going to be a lot of brokenhearted girls if you ever decide to settle down, James."

"Don't tell my mum this, Lily. But it's not if, it's when. When I meet the right girl, I'll settle down."

"Really?" Lily asked tilting her head.

"Really, I just need a girl that doesn't want to control me, doesn't care about the power, about the throne, a girl who doesn't just see me as a prince, but as me, James."

"Think you'll ever find her?" Lily asked pausing at the study door. James flashed her a smile.

"Sure, she's got to exist somewhere, well, I'll come get you at four, that's when you're off work."

"I'll see you then," Lily said returning James' smile. She sighed as she started answering James' mail again. A girl like that had to exist somewhere, maybe she had written James? Lily mulled around that idea for a minute, but realized something.

Every letter she'd read addressed James as Prince James. None of them just used his name. Yes, his title was important, but he didn't seem to care about it. She shook her head. Why did it matter if one of these letter writers was the right girl for James? It wasn't like a nobody like her would have ever stood a chance anyway.

Four arrived quickly and Lily found herself staring in James' hazel eyes.

"That flew past," she commented.

"It does, when you're busy, I guess. So, what did you think of your first day of being my secretary?"

"I think, I'll be back tomorrow if you'd like?" Lily offered ignoring the fact her heart was pounding at the idea of spending another day in the palace with James.

"Perfect. You're amazing, Lily, you know that?"

"All I did was answer some letters, James."

"No, you ate lunch with me, you laughed at my stupid fruit hat, and you don't call me 'Prince'. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said dropping her off at the guards' station before heading back inside. Lily smiled all the way home. She had never realized James was so lonely. She'd thought being a royal meant always having someone around.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily took special care to pick her outfit the next morning. This time, she wore a green skirt and matching blouse. She left her hair down, just wearing a pair of clips on either side of her head. She put on lip gloss and smiled at her reflection. She didn't want to think about why she was suddenly caring about her appearance, but she knew James had something to do with it.

"Good morning!" she chirped to the guard. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Miss. Prince James is waiting for you inside."

"Thank you, sir." True to his word, James was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"There you are, great! I had a brilliant idea last night!"

"Oh?"

"See, I was thinking I wanted waffles for breakfast today, but our cook is horrible with waffles, so, wanna go get waffles?" James asked. Lily stared at him for a moment before she found her voice.

"I would love to get waffles with you, James. Lead the way," she said knowing the huge stack of letters would still be there later. She honestly preferred spending time with James over answering his fan mail.

James led her to a small shop where the waitress fawned over him before finally taking Lily's order.

"Sorry, I forgot how much they all know me," James said. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"It wasn't your choice to be born into the royal family," she said. Their food arrived and they both ate in silence. Lily noticing how James' moved his hands, how he chewed his food, how his hair fell just in his face. Without even thinking about, she reached forward and brushed a stand of his black hair from his face. He blinked and she felt herself blush brightly.

"It was in your eyes," she whispered pulling her hand back. She expected him to yell at her, chastise her. He was a prince and she wasn't anything. She'd touched him.

"Thank you, Lily," he said softly. "No one has ever... they're always afraid since I'm, well, me. How's your waffle."

"It's amazing, actually. How did you find this place?"

"Sirius used to scope things out for me, before you know, he was sent away. We used to eat here."

"I'm sorry about your friend, James. It sounds like you two had a great time."

"Yeah, it was the last stunt we pulled that got the media's attention and brought shame to the Black's family name. Oh well, he'll be back, not like we're at war."

"True, so, I guess we should head back to the palace?"

"We could, but I have a better idea! Are you afraid of heights?"

"No."

"Let's go then, come on," James said paying for their meal and nearly dragging Lily down the street. "There's this church, with a huge bell tower. You can see the whole city from up there," James said. Lily smiled following him. He ran up the steps of a large church.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Lily asked as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

"I'm Prince James, I'm allowed everywhere, when it suits me," he laughed. "The tower's this way, here, watch your step," he said as Lily tripped on the uneven floor and fell forward into James' arms.

"Sorry," she said getting her footing.

"For what?" he asked their faces nearly touching. Lily couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the pounding of her heart. For a moment, she was certain he could, it was so loud.

"Right, the tower," he stated leading her up a trap door. "This, Lily, is most of London," he announced gesturing to the open view. Lily gasped looking down. James had been right, you could see everything from up here.

"Have a seat, there's a ledge right here. Let your feet hang." Lily slipped her shoes off feeling the wind on her stocking covered toes.

"This is amazing, James."

"Yes, it is. You're the first person I've ever brought up here," he admitted after a moment.

"Not even Sirius?"

"Nah, pretty views aren't his thing. We should probably get back to the palace. Come on, here, let me help you up," James offered Lily his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Lily could feel the tension between them, could feel her heart, the light sparkling in his eyes. Slowly she leaned forward, as if pulled by a magnetic force. Their lips brushed and the pair quickly pulled apart.

"Sorry," Lily whispered looking at the ground.

"Right, we should... you know, um, get back," James said walking towards the stairs. Lily followed mentally kicking herself. She'd gone and blown it. She doubted she'd have a job, or maybe, James would pretend it hadn't happened? Did she want to pretend it hadn't happened? No, she realized with a shock. She wanted it to happen again!

"So, um, maybe I should I don't know, chose one of those letters, make an alliance?"

"Why would you do that, James? What happened to the girl that didn't care about you being a prince?"

"Mum is... well, she's given me a deadline. A real one this time, not just something to freak me out."

"When?"

"Next Tuesday. I have to pick a girl and get married by next Tuesday." James whispered, his hair falling in his face again. An idea sparked in Lily's mind, an idea so insane that it wouldn't work for anyone else, save James.

"Alright, I'll find her, James. I'll find you the right girl. Just be at the church, the one we just left, at ten in the morning next Tuesday. She'll be there, I promise!" Lily exclaimed her heart pounding so wildly. She knew what she had to do, knew exactly the steps she needed to take.

"You'll take care of it? What if I hate her? What if she's horrid?"

"Do you trust me?" Lily asked as they nodded to the guard. James blinked and stared at her for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. Three days, they'd only known each other three days, but to them, it had felt like a lifetime.

"I do, Lily, with all my heart," James answered. Lily smiled at him.

"Good, I promise, James. I will find the girl who will love you for you, who will call you 'James', who will laugh at your fruit hats and..." Lily was interrupted by James lips crashing against hers. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"Um, so... Lily, I know it's really, really sudden, and I don't have a ring. I have a pear I filched from the waffle place, but what I'm trying to say is... Lily, would you marry me?" James asked dropping to one knee and offering Lily an overly ripe pear.

"You mean it?"

"You were going to show up at the church in a wedding dress, weren't you?" James asked as Lily gingerly took the pear.

"Well, yes, I was."

"Then yes, I mean every word of my proposal, with the guard as my witness. Will you marry me, Lily?"

"Yes, I accept this pear as a marriage proposal and yes! I will marry you!" Lily exclaimed as James rose from his knee and twirled her in the air.

"You are insane, you know that?"

"For marrying you or for seeing how the pear looks against my skin?"

"Both," James answered kissing Lily again.

"Good, because a normal girl would lose her mind dealing with you for any length of time," Lily commented.

"Next Tuesday, we're getting married next Tuesday..."

"Yes, we are. Think we can get everything done by then?"

"Sure, I am a Prince after all. I can summon caterers, people to decorate, oh we need to pick colors."

"Mocha, one of our colors should be mocha," Lily stated causing James to smile.

"Yes! Perfect! Wow, you're going to look amazing in a white dress... wait, you are going to wear a white dress?"

"Yes, I'm wearing a white dress, James. I guess we should go tell your parents that they're little threat worked?"

"Right, come on. I think they're in some important meeting right now with the king of France or something. He brought his idiotic daughter. It's the perfect time to announce our engagement."

Lily laughed following James. The thought that she'd be following him for the of her life struck her and she realized, nothing would make her happier.

"Mum, Dad," James yelled throwing open the doors. The king and queen were seated at an oval table. Lily stood slightly behind James.

"James, this is not the time."

"But I found her! I found the girl I'm going to marry! She's perfect!"

"Really?" a man Lily could only guess was the King of France asked. She could see the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes, and here she is." Lily felt James grab her hand and pull her forward. "Everyone, this is my fiancee, Lily!" The two kings exchanged glances while the queen smiled widely.

"What a wonderful choice James. Lily, welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"We wanted you to be the first to know. We'll be serving waffles and mochas at the reception!" James added dragging Lily from the room. Once they were alone, they both burst out laughing.

"I think I'm going to like spending my life with you," Lily commented as her and James tried to catch their breaths.

"I think I'll love spending my life with you. You're like the best friend I've ever had and the girl of my dreams rolled into one. Now, mocha and waffles for the reception. Mocha and crimson for our colors?"

"Perfect. And at the church with the bell tower."

"I wouldn't dream of anywhere else."

"What's left?"

"The guest list?"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone sounds good, but..."

"You're a prince, find a way to get Sirius here. If that doesn't work, we'll kidnap him. You need your best man."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJL

James stood at the alter, his hands folded in front of him. Next to him, his best friend, Sirius was smiling. James and Lily had shown up the military academy in the royal carriage and sprung him for the wedding. He couldn't be happier James had found the perfect girl, and not his crazy cousin.

"Here she comes," James whispered as the music changed and Lily took her first step down the aisle. Her dress swayed around her ankles. It was white, with flowy sleeves, and sparkles. On her head was a diamond tiara, a family heirloom of the royal family.

James smiled watching her. She smiled back stopping right across from him. James barely heard a word of the man officiating their wedding. Sirius nudged him when it was time for him to speak.

"Lily, my Lily flower, I promise to always honor, cherish, love, and be more than friends no matter what may befall us, good times and bad. With this ring, I do wed," he whispered placing a real ring on Lily's finger. The pear had long since rotted. Lily had forced the royal artist to make a sculpture of it.

"James, Prince James, I promise to always honor, cherish, love, and forget to call you by your title no matter what may befall us, in good and in bad. With this ring, I do wed," Lily stated, her voice clear despite the tears of joy flowing from her emerald eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride!" James pulled Lily to them, kissing her so hard she nearly saw spots. Once they broke apart, the whole kingdom, yes the whole kingdom, cheered. Lily and James smiled at everyone, their hands intertwined as they made their way from the church, both pausing to look up a the bell tower and laughing.


End file.
